Picture My Heart
by RoslinRathheart1897
Summary: This is a cross over. Twilight/The Originals main pairing is Klaus/ OC may add a slight Rebekah/Marcile later. This is just a.. taster I want to see how you guys react. Not good a summary so just read lol. Klaus will be OOC most of the time. Don't like don't review, my confidence really can't take hate reviews. Enjoy.
1. Run With the Moon

Walking through New Orleans I can see why I was drawn to this place. It's beautiful everywhere, I have already maxed out my main memory card on my camera. I'm am currently walking through the french Quarter and everywhere I look I just want to capture the moments. If you haven't guessed I'm a photographer. And this place is diffidently where I am settling down until someone notices I'm not aging sigh. I walk into a random bar cause I'm thirsty and these 4 inch platforms while sexy as fuck are killing my feet.

"Vodka straight please." I say to the pretty bartender with my Russian accent playing on my lips. I sit down next to a guy with sandy blonde hair and a brown leather jacket, he screams sex appeal and hybrid? Did I finally find someone like me?

"Little far from home aren't you love?" He asks in a English accent

"I could say the same for you _Love."_ I snap back

"Touche'" he chuckles

The Bartender sets my drink down glancing warily between the man and me.

"Thanks hun and don't worry I'm not gonna steal your man." I chuckle, "Not really interested in little wolves."

His head snaps to me and his green eyes darken. His lips pull back and he grips tightly on my arm, "You'll want to let go of my arm hun, if you wish to keep your hand." I say casually tipping my drink up to my lips and drinking slowly. He snarls lowly, "Cammi leave us."

"No I think I want to stay."

I turn to her my eyes glowing silver, "Leave now" I calmly say, she gets a blank look on her face and walks away. He stares at me in surprise. "She's on Vervain."

I shrug casually, "Your point? Now like I said, remove your hand if you want to keep it."

He growled and tried to pull me close, instead I jerked him to me and whispered, "try that again and you'll loose the whole arm."

"Klaus, want to introduce me to your lady friend?" A darker man with a brilliant smile asked

"As he doesn't know my name and calls me Love I'll introduce myself, Rosalin Adeline Rathheart. Pleasure Drac." I nod my head

"Actually it's- wait did you- how?"

I tap my nose and shoot the rest of my drink

"As fun as it is to be interrogated by you and hot British guy here I have more pictures to take and shit to put away at my new house, we'll do this another day, I'm busy tonight, full moon you know." I nod my head and slap a 20 down on the counter

I walk out when again, 'Klaus' apparently, grabs my arm, "Hey hun what'd I tell you about grabbing?"

"Where are you changing tonight?" He growled out

"You realize I don't know you? I'm not really comfortable being that vulnerable in front of you. No offense." I say worrying my lip looking into his beautiful green eyes

He takes hold of my hand bowing a little and kissing my knuckles, "Niklaus Michelson, pleasure Ms. Rathheart."

"Niklaus?" I gasp and jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, burring my head in his neck. "You're the only other one like me, I've been looking for you for a thousand years. I've been alone for so long" I whisper brokenly

His arms came around me pressing me into him closer. His nose buried in my hair pressed into my neck.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know about me, just.. don't leave me alone.. please."

"Never love." He whispered back pulling me closer

"Niklaus?" a male asked stunned apparently

"Yes Elijah?" Niklaus asked still buried in my neck, I didn't move either I just chuckled into his neck.

"What- who is that?" Elijah asked

I sighed and jumped down turning to the man irritably.

"Rosalin, wish I could say pleasure but, I was rather comfortable." I turned to Niklaus, "Out in the Bayou, heard a legend that the wolves out there turn human instead of wolf so, a little south of that. Follow my scent. I'll wait for you. If your free before that I'll be around here taking pictures." I kiss his check and walk towards the park, my heels clicking against the pavement and red auburn curls dancing with the breeze. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss? Are you a photographer?" A women with long ebony hair asked, her young daughter staring up at me with ice blue eyes and hair to match her mother's.

"In a way, would you like me to take your picture?"

"Yes, how much?"

"Well as long as I get to add it to my portfolio free of charge." I laugh a little running my fingers through my waist length curls. She grinned at me.

"Deal."

"Alright how about we do a mother daughter, then the little milashka by herself on the jungle jim. Yeah?" I asked ruffling said little milashka's hair

"What mifashhca?" the little girl asked

I squat down to her level and smile hiding my fangs carefully, "Milashka means cutie, lovely, or baby. I come from a far away place where they have a very different way of speaking. I'm Rosalin by the way." I say holding out my hand

"That why you talk funny? And your name Rosy?" she smiles hugely

"You can call me that if you want. And yes that's why I talk funny." I laugh

I got done with their pictures and gave the women Estella my number and her daughter Clementine a ice cream cone for staying still for so long. As I walked away from the park I felt a pair of familiar arms go around my waist and leaned back into him.

"Why hello there." I say turning my head to look up at him

"You're quite good with children love."

I mmmed and closed my eyes and set my arms on his, curling my fingers between his. He turned us a little and I opened my eyes. The sun was setting making different shades of pink, red, yellow, and purple color the sky. I pulled my camera from my bag and took a couple of pictures.

"Ever been in front of the camera instead of behind?" He chuckled into my cheek

I smirked and turned the camera taking pictures of the both of us. He laughed into my neck and smiled into my hair.

"Smartass. Now come on I need to introduce you to some people." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Woo slow down hun I'm in heels."

He turned and glared at said heels. I stopped and took off the heels leaving me in my bare feet and silver painted toes. I smirked at him placing my hand back in his.

"Proceed."

We arrived at a very big mansion me riding piggyback cause the ground was hurting my feet.

"Nik what? Who is she?"

"Nope I'm not moving this time. Sorry I'm comfortable." I say laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Ahh Niklaus home at last, Rosalin pleasure see you again."

"Elijah." I clip

"Still mad I see."

"It's not nice to make a lady move from her place of comfort, though I never claim to be a lady."

"Would someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

I sigh heavily and slid down Niklaus's back until my feet touch the chilly ground. Walking around until I face the blonde.

"Rosalin Rathheart pleasure." I smiling big and holding out my hand

"Your fangs." she gasps pointing at my teeth

"Nope those are my regular teeth." I sighed and run my tongue along my enlarged k-9's

Niklaus walks in front of me tilting my head up and I smile for him. He runs a finger down one and I nip at his finger playfully.

"There on the bottom to?" He questions I nod, "Can you show me your other teeth?" I nod and feel my eyes start to glow silver and teeth lengthen. He frees his finger and again runs it down one of my fangs, I hear Elijah and the girl gasp audible. I nip Nik's finger again licking over the bite knowing the no matter how soft I bit it will still hurt a little. He smiles a little staring into my silver eyes.

"What are you beautiful?" he asks softly

"My mother was a werewolf and my father a vampire. They had an impossible child. I don't really know how it happened but, it did. My father is still alive if you want to eventually meet him. His name is Marcus Volturi. "

"A hybrid that was born not made." Elijah whispered

"Exactly." I said still staring at Niklaus waiting for him to process what I just said.

"How old are you?" The women asked

"I just turn 5,452" I said feeling Niklaus start to stroke under my eye while the women gasped again, "You're older than us." she whispered

"How is that possible? We are the first Vampires." Elijah asked stumped

"No you are the first of your type of Vampires." I corrected gently, "Vampires have been around since the beginning of time."

I could see Niklaus was coming around, "This is why you said you were alone for so long?"

"Yes. You are the first Hybrid besides myself that I have ever met. Vampires and wolves don't exactly understand or get involved with each other. Thou you and I are different in many ways you still understand the difficulties of being such a creature. The instincts are the same." I whisper softly nuzzling my cheek into his palm and closing my eyes, "But I have to go the moon is almost at it's peak. It's calling to me."

"You have to change with the moon?" The women asks

"No I can control it but, I will still feel an ache if I don't turn and I become more aggressive. So I prefer to run with the moon at least once a month."

"Hmm perhaps that is why Niklaus gets more aggressive." Elijah murmured

I kiss Niklaus's palm and let my eyes and teeth turn normal before kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. I need to go home for clothes."

The bayou is beautiful tonight, I start to strip my clothes when I catch a familiar scent.

"Decided to join me did you?" I ask gently pulling my tank top over my head and slip my sweat pants down laying them at the base of a oak tree. I feel his fingertips trace over old scars on my back and the wing tattoos covering them.

"My father brother wasn't happy with me being a new addition to his perfect family. My father and mother wished to part from him and he took it out on me. He isn't a kind man." I say unclasping my bra and sliding my matching lace underwear down my creamy moon washed legs. I turn to him standing on my tip toes and run my nose along his.

"See you out there wolf boy." I grin before letting the change come forward.

I turn and jump in the air showing off just a tad when I change mid jump. Landing I turn and lay down my russet fur and white fur soft as I rest my head on my paws waiting for my partner.

"Beautiful." he whispers before pulling off his clothes

He falls to the floor in pain and I whine creeping forward and head butt him gently licking his cheek. He growls in agony as his body breaks and changes slowly. I rub my muzzle against him and press my body to his, silently telling him I'm here.

When his change is complete a beautiful black wolf pants in his place. I stand and rub my muzzle against his, licking his cheek and ear before I lay down a wait for him to be ready. I close my eyes and press my body along his.

I feel him head butt me, lick my cheek and, nuzzle my face. I open my eyes and see he's pointing his nose in the direction of the moon. It's beautiful so I sit up and howl loudly to the moon. He looks at me curiously before joining me. I then take off running feeling him at my side. And we run with the moonlight.

 **Hello lovies, I hope you enjoied yes I inserted myself in as Klaus's mate/ lover. Don't hate ;P I mean who wouldn't want that kissing on them. Though this is kind of a short chapter I have a longer one I just wanted to put a taste out there to see how you respond. Anyways as some of you might have noticed this is a cross over between Twilight and TVD technically The Originals but, yea. I own neither this is just my own twisted version lol! I will update if I get reviews cause I have a lot more. Nobody updates I keep it to myself for my own enjoyments. This is just my fantasies on paperish. Klaus will be OOC a lot I just want to inform you so as no one gets upset. Sorry for any errors. Love you all! If you don't have something nice to say don't say it at all :D remember what your daddies told ya ;) sorry don't have a mom sooooo yea don't really know what they tell you lol I do not have a Russian Accent but, I am russian so I thought it would add a little zang to my story me lol REVIEW Love you!**

 **R. Rathheart**


	2. Heard from a Birday

I wake cuddled into something warm and snuggle deeper comfortable. Only my pillow moves and wraps around me, surrounding me in warms. I blink open my eyes and my eye narrow on my warm pillow. It's a chest and arms. Niklaus's chest and arms, I smile softly before snuggling back into him quite content to lay here until he wakes up or forever whichever comes first.

When I wake again the sun is warming my back and Niklaus is playing with my hair. I still don't want to move so I press closer to him.

"Awake are we?" he asked his voice smooth, deep, and slightly husky with sleep.

I moan and nuzzle his chest. He chuckles softly still playing with my hair absently.

"You know we have to get up eventually."

I whine in protest and push him back, pinning him beneath me and laying on top of him cuddling into his chest once more. He laughs loudly this time, wrapping one of his arms around my waist while his free hand slinks into my hair running his fingers through it.

"As comfortable as this is my brother and sister will be wondering where I am."

I growl loudly and sit up looking around trying to gauge how far we got from our clothes. He makes a sound of approval running his fingertips along the tattoos on my rib cage. I try to ignore him as I spot the clearing we changed in. I stand and grab his hands pulling him to his feet. His arms are again around my waist pulling me flush against him with his face buried under my hair, his nose and lips pressed to my neck. I chuckle,

"Thought you had to get back to your family."

He growled and pulled me closer, "They can wait a few more minutes."

I laugh softly and wrap my arms around his neck burring my face in his neck. He made a noise of approval tightening his arms. We stayed like that before I pulled back grinning mischievously. He tilted his head curiously and I about died on the spot with how adorable he looked. Like a confused little puppy. I tapped his shoulder,

"Tag your it." Before taking off towards our clothes, I got about 5 feet away from them before I got tackled. He turned me around to face him before pinning me to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice love." He purred rubbing his nose back and forth over mine.

I smirked and flipped us.

"True but, it was oh so fun." I purred right back grinding up slightly into his hips. My smirked widened when he growled and thrust into my rotating hips. I was up in a flash with my bra, underwear, and sweat pants on pulling on my tank top.

"You coming?" I asked innocently

He snarled before standing up and pulling his clothes on.

"Your playing with fire little girl."

"You have no idea little boy." I joked back before turning suddenly serious, "And you need to think hard about what your asked for because, wolves and vampires mate for life. And though my wolf, vampire, and I want you badly I will not be dragged around." I claim before flashing to my 1969 dodge challenger.

He follows getting into the car slowly turning to look at me. I put the car in drive and head for the city.

We get back there in record time, I drop him at his house and drive off to mine still seeing his face looking so confused in my rear view mirror. When I got home I sighed and got in the shower. The hot water needed my sore muscles and I moaned. When I was finished I pulled on some comfy clothes and call my dad.

"Hello Papa, how is everyone? How are my little milashkas?"

"Jane and Alec are fine they miss you but they are fine. Everyone is fine my dear. The Cullen's are here, being as annoying as ever."

"Stupid fur munches. Have you heard from Peter or Char? I miss them soo."

"No I have not but, I am sure they are fine. How are you my dear? Make any friends?"

"I met the Michelson's, interesting family. I believe Niklaus is my mate but, I am unsure."

"Niklaus? I heard he is the cruelest of them all. Be sure before you get involved my dear."

"He is not that way with me papa, he is kind and holds me. He told me I would never be alone again papa. I just don't know if he knows exactly what I am to him. Papa I am so scared because this man has the power to break me. He has the power to break me beyond repair papa! What am I suppose to do with that? There's no way I could ever leave him what do I do papa?" I cried into the phone I didn't notice a figure on my balcony.

"You have trust my dear, he will figure it out and he will love you! How could he not? You are beautiful on the inside and the out."

"Have trust in what papa? Myself? Him? He does not know of mating for our kind and I don't exactly trust myself this you know. I have been deceived before." I whisper curling in on myself on my couch

"Just trust my dear I will call you soon Carlisle wishes to have words with me."

"Goodbye papa I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful daughter."

I sighed and got up moving into my kitchen for a drink.

"What is this mating you keep talking about?" I jump 10 feet in the air snarl dropping into a crouch ready to attack. He just stares at me. I sigh let my features return to normal.

"You can not do that Nik." Returning to my task at hand I grab my glass and head back to my couch.

"Wolfheart!" I call needing my dog for a cuddle

My happy husky sprints from my bedroom into my arms licking my face off

"down Wolfheart lay with me." He lays beside me and I curl my body around him, trying to ignore my bodies reaction to having Niklaus so close to me. I hear him sigh and move closer to me crawling onto the couch behind me and lay with his head on top of mine with his arm wrapped around me. Wolfheart turned his head and growled at him. I chuckled when Nik growled back pulling me closer to him. Wolfheart nodded and licked his nose before settling back down beside me.

"You have an interesting dog."

"Indeed."

"Are you going to talk to me about this or just ignore it? I don't like be left out of the loop especially when it pertains to me love."

"Mating is a complicated thing to explain but, I will try my best if it makes you happy. There is one perfect person for everyone in this world. Not just in body but, in soul. Like a puzzle piece set on finding it perfect match. Mating is like that. And once you find that person you would do anything for them if just to have them for an hour, a minute; It's uncontrollable, it beautiful really. You would do anything, be anything for that person. A lover, a friend, a sibling, a protector, anything, just to be in their life for one more minute. Simply to make that person happy. I have seen it before and it is completely and utterly beautiful. I have seen vampires and wolves search for it their whole lives or die trying. That feeling, the feeling of completeness. Like I said it's difficult to explain; I'm probably not even explaining it right. It's like magnets as well, if your away from your mate for to long.. it's painful; A tugging in your chest pulls you to them after your eyes meet. The farther and longer your away from them the more painful it is. And if your mate dies? You can go mad from the pain of it all, my father is the only vampire I have seen not go mad from it. The need for revenge is maddening. He says the only reason he hasn't gone mad is because he has a small piece of her in me." I sigh shifting closer to him

"And you believe that is what we are?" his voice sounds funny I turn around to face him his eyes are darting from one thing to another, anywhere but, me. I cup his cheek and turn his face to me.

"Is that so bad? Having one person to always count on to be on your side. Having one person you can always count on to have your back, to fight for you. Never betray you. Never doubt your reasoning. Having one person to turn to, always. Always be there. Is it really so bad? Or is it me you don't wish to have with you? That is understandable; A lot of people believe the same. Worry not, it will not affect you as harshly as me, as you have not bonded with me." I say rubbing his cheek getting up from the couch and heading for my bedroom upstairs.

"Lock up when you leave please." I call

I get upstairs before I'm pinned to the wall. Niklaus is breathing heavily staring at me, His face is curious, almost animalistic. His eyes turn gold and his face contorts, his k-9's and first molars elongating and sharpening to points. He is beautiful. I shake my hand free and cup his check rubbing under his eye.

"What's wrong Nik? What troubles you?" I hear my phone ring and snap my head to the side at the sound. I break Niklaus's hold easily and answer my phone. He growls and catches me around the waist nuzzling his nose in my hair until his nose touches my neck and breathes deeply.

"Hello?"

"Rosieline? Hey what's goin' on my yoda is goin' crazy. Somethin' about your mate. Where are ya? Yoda says somewhere in Louisiana but, that can't be right you were in Italy last week."

"I moved to New Orleans. Something was calling me here. I think I found out why. Papa understood I couldn't be cooped up in Volterra forever. Why don't you and char come. I could do with seeing my beautiful char." I smiled

"What about me bitch?"

"Well.. I suppose I could see you as well.. if I have too." I sighed holding back a chuckle

"Well I don't wanna to see you either ya dirty fuckin' wolf. I'll hang with Wolfheart fuck you very much."

"Well there was that time you asked for a three-some with me and char so I suppose you do want to fuck me." I chuckle and Niklaus growls

"He will not touch you." He snarls out

"Who's that? An why can I touch you? And yes I do very much want to fuck you with Char of course." He laughs

Nik grabs the phone. "NOT GONNA FUCKING HAPPEN!" he ends the call and pins me to the wall.

 **(Lemon Ahead- Not into that don't read. Under 18 not recommended Love ya!)**

"MINE!" He roars before slamming his mouth into mine claiming it. He bits my lower lip begging for entrance which I gladly give moaning and arching into him.

He growls in approval and rips my shirt down the middle moving his mouth down my neck to my chest and captures my nipple in his mouth nipping it ruffly and sucks it hard. He gathers my hands in one of his, trailing the other down my body pausing on all the tattoos he sees before continuing down. He plays with the hems of my sweats and boy shorts before diving them into my underwear circling my clit. I moan and buck against him. He smirks sinking two fingers into me and continuing he game with my clit with his thumb. I scream his name and buck uncontrollable. He lets go of my hands to pin my hips to the wall and I immediately tear his shirt away greedily taking in his sculpted chest thanking the gods for such a beautiful mate. I trace his peaks and abs before drawing him close wrapping my arms and legs around him. Clawing at his back as he continues his assault on my pussy. When I'm close I bit into his neck with my normal teeth not thinking about it until I taste his wonderful blood on my tongue. I jerk back startled. His gold eyes stare into my gray as he brushes against a spot inside me and I throw my head back and scream his name spasming uncontrollable. When I come back to myself we are on the bed and Niklaus is kissing down my stomach pausing at every tattoo and my belly button piercing tugging it gently before moving on and tugging down my sweats and lacy underwear. He throws them behind him jerk my legs over his shoulder after staring down at me for a couple of second whispering, "Perfect." Before his nose is buried in my pussy breathing deeply and growling lowly. He spread my lips apart and takes a long lick. He moans attacking my clit with his tongue. I scream sinking my fingers into his sandy blonde curls and arch my back throwing my head back into my pillow. After I come he takes slow strong licks from bottom to top bring me slowly down from my orgasm. He crawls up me slowly kissing up my body as he goes, he runs his nose up my jaw line before slowly bring his lips to mine.

I un-clench my fists letting the sheet go free and wrap my arms around his neck spreading my legs to accommodate his body. He fits perfectly against me. I press my knees into his rib cage wanting him closer.

"Please." I whimper he is rested on his elbows that are on either side on my head keeping his full weight off me. I don't like that. I also don't like that he still has his jeans and boots on. Not. One. Bit. (Lol Joker references.. Sorry obsessions with the Joker do funny things to the mind.. LOL)

"Please what love? What do you want."

"Closer. Your over dressed." He smirks and moves away from me to remove his boot, sock, pants, and boxers. I whine in protest, he's so far away. Which is irrational because he's like a foot away. He moves his body back over mine and I moan loudly and how all of his skin is press along mine. He's sooo warm.

"Please. Want you." I moan

"Want me what?" He asks smirking kissing along my jaw line

"Please make love to me Niklaus. Please I need you."

He smiles, "As you wish."

He enters me slowly and I moan loudly clawing at his back. He moves one of my hand intertwining our fingers together and moving his other arm until its under the arm clawing at his back so he's wrapped around me completely. His head moves to my neck as he groans.

"Your so tight and warm God where have you been. I can smell you, you're EVERYWHERE."

He moves slowly and softly at first in long gently strokes before gaining speed.

"GODS HARDER! FASTER PLEASE!" I scream throwing my head back

He complies ramming into me so deep. It's perfect. He's at vampire speed and hasn't moved his head. I'm so close I start trembling digging my nails into his back. He growl and my vampire face comes forward as I snarl back. When I come I sink my teeth into his neck in the same spot as before drinking deeply. He follows me milliseconds after my teeth pierce his skin, doing the same to my neck, I now realize this is a mating mark. The same my parents wore when my mother was still alive. I re-tracked my fangs and lick over the wound before placing a gently kiss on it. Niklaus has not moved from his spot still drinking from me. I heard this means a mate is more possessive. He needs this so I simple run my fingertips through the curls at the nap of his neck and run my thumb over the crease and index finger of the hand pressing mine into the mattress. He growls when he hears my phone biting down harder. It doesn't hurt me it feels good. I moan and he purrs.

 **(End of Lemon AKA Safe for your little virgin eyes ;))**

"Niklaus it may be my father please. You can remark the place when I'm done with the phone. I'll even hang up if it's not an emergency." He growls but let me up never moving from my side as I reach for my phone.

"Uncle Caius, I am rather busy at the moment can it wait?"

"OOO and how pray tell are you busy? A little birdy told me you have found your mate. Have you fucked him yet? Is it a him? Is he sexy? Can I have a taste? Your father wont tell me any details especially with your ex lover here. Major Whitlock is looking rather delicious though. To bad only the Major remembers you. Jasper looked rather lost when he saw your picture in the thrown room." Niklaus snarled loudly and bit into my neck HARD.

"OOO is that him? He sounds lovely." I moan arching my back and hear said Jasper and the rest of the Cullens over the phone asking what that is.

"Are you seriously calling me in front of them?"

"No they just walked in and heard your lover growl and you moan like a whore, you dirty wolf you." He chuckled Niklaus was still growling, "Now answer my questions so I can tell you the reason for my call."

"Yes we made love. Yes it's a him, I'm not carpet munch-er. (No offense to any to any lesbians out there reading this.. This is just what I call my best friend when she hit on me lol) Yes he's fucking sexy as hell. No you and your bi-sexual ass will go no where near him he is MINE!" Niklaus purred and let go of my neck to nuzzle it gently licking over it to seal it. "Oh how strange my father not wanting to let your crazy ass in on my love life. Don't throw that in my fucking face. You know better. Now why are you calling? I was in the process of getting thoroughly fucking by said sexy mate." Niklaus chuckle and sat behind me cupping my breasts and kissing up and down my neck. I moaned again leaning back into him

"OOO do we all get to hear you have sex with him?" I growled at him

"If you don't fucking hurry up you will. Now what the fuck do you want, as I said I'm rather fucking busy."

"Gosh don't need to be so snippy perhaps your lover should fuck you harder. You need to be back in Volterra yesterday. We need you and your.. expertise on something the Cullen's have brought to our attention."

"I'm not coming without him you know this."

"Then bring him along, it matters not to us. Bring his whole family we don't care just get your ass here asap. Oh and bring your pets with you. Aro request the annoying ones talents. Love you Rosiepoo." he hangs up and I sigh.

I call Peter.

"Get your ass to Volterra. Now." I hung up kissing Niklaus on the cheek

"You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'm not to keen on discovering that pain you were talking about and I need to meet your father and kill the only responsible for these marks on your back."

I sigh, "You won't be able to kill him without getting killed yourself and I will not live without you. It won't be easy but, when you get the urge look to me and know that he won't do it again with you to protect me." I say kissing along his jaw line

I get up and pack a small bag knowing I have a still full wardrobe in the castle. As I pack Wolfheart's thing I call the airlines getting my personal jet ready. Niklaus left to get his family and himself ready knowing the would want to come out of curiosity. When I come down stairs in a tank top with no bra, sweats, and ugg boot, with my hair in a sloppy bun arguing with the pilot in Italian Rebekah doesn't seem to impressed.

"Charming."

I ignore her. Setting the bags by the door and turning my tv off going around locking doors and shutting blinds. Still arguing with the pilot in Italian. I call Wolfheart and growl to the pilot he better be ready by the time we get there ending the call.

"When we get to the castle keep your mouths shut. Do not address the guards. Stick closely to me and when we get to the thrown room keep your eyes down and don't move after you hear me address my father and uncles. The only one to move is Niklaus. Nik stay close to my side at ALL time. These vampires are very different than your kind, there are different rule. Ok? You are entering a new world and you need to listen. I'm not trying to order any of you around but, it is very important you do everything I have said. Aro is not very forgiving if you step out of line. The Voltouri don't give second chances whether your under their jurisdiction or not. Do you all understand?" they nod and Rebekah huffs while nodding

"Then lets go." I lock up behind us and Niklaus wraps his arm around my waist

At the airport I park my car in my personal hanger and walk to the plane with Wolfheart and Niklaus at my sides and Rebekah and Elijah trailing behind.

 **Hello Lovelies, I hope you enjoyed! Again I own nothing but, the story-line *Cries into Klaus chest*! Sorry for any error while I love reading English was not my best subject and I was half asleep. I literally wrote this at 3 o'clock in the morning. LOL! Review for chapters! I know you naughty people that Favorited and followed but, didn't review! That's right I'm talking to you! Anyways love you all! And yes I do indeed call my best friend a carpet muncher.. doesn't bother her so I hope it doesn't bother any of you! Also I would love to hear some of your ideas to help on those writers block days! If you have any ideas leave them in the review box and I'll see if I can put them in the story! Cheers loves! -Yes I do indeed do that! I'm allowed! Take a guess as to why ;)**


End file.
